The present invention relates to vehicle security and safety devices and, more particularly, to a wheel lock adapted to lock the steering wheel and/or a road wheel of a vehicle.
A wide variety of devices are available to prevent or discourage vehicle theft. Alarm systems have been proposed which sound an alarm in the event of an unauthorized entry. These systems may also disable the ignition or fuel systems of a motorized vehicle in an attempt to prevent drive-away theft. Alarm systems can be disabled and generally do not prevent tow-away theft.
Mechanical devices have been proposed to prevent movement of the vehicle or to prevent full use of the steering wheel. Mechanical devices may also be used by police enforcement agencies to prevent movement of a vehicle if it has been involved in a violation. Many of these mechanical devices clamp onto a wheel of the vehicle. If an attempt is made to drive or move the vehicle, the device will prevent wheel rotation by contacting the vehicle frame or undercarriage. Such clamp-like devices may be used on powered and nonpowered vehicles including cars, trucks, trailers, motorcycles and bicycles. Examples of such prior devices may be found in Wade U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,359 entitled WHEEL LOCK, which issued on Sep. 6, 1988; Aspell U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,462 entitled LOCKING CLAMP FOR A TRAILER TIRE-CARRYING WHEEL AND THE LIKE, which issued on Apr. 11, 1989; and Bethards U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,868 entitled WHEEL LOCKING DEVICE FOR ALL TYPES OF VEHICLES, which issued on Aug. 4, 1992.
Other mechanical devices have been proposed which attach to the vehicle steering wheel. Such devices are elongated members which limit wheel movement and, hence, restrict or limit drive-away theft.
A need exists for a vehicle security and safety device which is adapted for use with a full range of powered and nonpowered vehicles, which is usable with a steering wheel or a road wheel, which includes a lock assembly which restricts, prevents or limits tampering and which is relatively easy to manufacture and use.